freak show
by inactive-acc
Summary: ; moving to a new town is always hard. especially when your hair is the color of cottoncandy and of course, since you're new to the school, you're instantly dubbed a freak.  OC story. send 'em in.


**freak** s h o w.

chapter one;;

_cooler than microwave popcorn._

To be perfectly honest, when my mother had told me that we were moving, I wasn`t all that bothered. I mean, sure, I`ll miss the fancy apartment overlooking the Thames, but y`know, maybe we`ll move somewhere better, somewhere...classier or maybe somewhere with a bit of an edge. A flat overlooking Camden perhaps? Wherever we go, I was sure I`ll still be in London.

I stopped listening to what my mother was saying, and imagined myself living in Camden. I`ve visited the place and all, paid the old punks and took a picture with them, went to its famous junky market but could I really see myself living in it?

As I was wondering this, I glanced at my mother out of the corner of my eye. Ehehehe~ She hadn`t noticed I stopped listening. She was still carrying on, and damn, did she look excited. Which was weird, cause she really didn`t like Camden when we went there, says it`s a freak show or something. Maybe I should start listening?

"It`s this perfect little mountain town, peaceful, lovely and quiet and-"

"Hunhh? Mountain town? Are we moving to Scotland or something? Because ew-"

She stopped and glared at me. It effectively shuts me up.

"Em-Er-Son," I hate it when she says me name like that, slowly and pronouning each syllable, "Have you been listening at all?"

"Er, no? Uhm, could you please repeat?"

Sigh. Her left hand was twitching. Hehehe, she`s forcing herself not to facepalm. She closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"I said," she`s talking slowly, as if talking to a very young child, or a retard. "I`ve got a promotion. The company is opening a new branch in Denver. I`ve been sent to manage, and while we`re there, they`ll provide us with the house. It`s in a quiet mountain town, so scenic-"

"Wait, wait." I stared at my mum like _she`s _the idiot here. "Mum, _Dover_ doesn`t have any mountains." I swear, she`s losing her mind.

"...**Denver**."

"Eh? Where...?"

She walked up to me, placed her hands on my shoulder so that I`m facing her.

"Emerson. We`re moving to Colorado. Its capital is Denver where I`ll be working. They arranged a house for us to live at in South Park. And do you know where Colorado is?"

I shook my head making strands of hair wave around before settling onto my shoulders. Which is funny, cause my mum has mentioned to me that I look like a wet dog trying to dry itself. I wasn`t sure if it was a compliment, but I smiled and took it as one.

"Colorado is in America."

.

.

I think apartment numbers 81 and 83 heard my scream (of complete and utter _despair_) 'cause 81 stopped arguing to bang on our wall, making the expensively framed poster of John Lennon my mum bought to fall and crash on the plush carpet. 83 just turned up their music, drowning out my scream.

(Which, btw, I thought wasn`t fair 'cause the world _deserves _to share and hear my pain after hearing this terribly _life-changing_ news.)

.

.

It`s nearly a two hour drive from Denver to South Park, and I swear, I died a little on the way over. I also made two new bestfriends, my headphones and pink ipod I got for my birthday-I look like a retard with it, but y`know, beggars can`t be choosers.

As we passed a wooden, weathered looking sign that declared we are officially in the town of `Sout Prk` (some of the letters were completely gone, I think they need to repaint that- actually fuck that, I think they need to replace the whole thing)

Deciding that I`ll lose my mind trying to remember the twists and turns and street names, I settled for slumping forwards, pouting, and cursing the world.

_GOD, there`s no way I can possibly enjoy myself in this backwater nowhere town. Ah christ, there`s nothing intresting here! Let`s see, house, house, house, shop, house, a...pond? Anyway, house, house, house...oh my god that is a __**huge **__skating rink...and, is that a skatepark? _

_._

_._

I tried to ignore the shit-eating grin on my mum`s face as she stands by the open door of my new bedroom. She_ knows_. She knows that after my moaning and whining, I`m freaking excited about my huge bedroom but I won`t show it in front of her. It`s like admitting defeat; _Yes, mum, you were right_ _and i`m completely wrong._

So, instead, I just sortof stomp around and kick a few boxes and blast some music-Rammstein, hoping that the neighbours will hear and get pissed and try to throw us out on the first day.

She leaves and I eventually calm down because, try as I might, there`s nothing I can actually do, so I settle for sitting on the window seat and people watch.

.

.

Okay, so people watching is boring. But before boredom strikes, a totally awesome idea popped up in my head. I slip off my slippers and stand up in the window seat, and open the windows. The cold mountain air hit me like a bitch, but that didn`t deter me from my plan.

I sucked in a huge breath. And shouted at the top of my lungs;

"Brace yourself, South Park! The coolest thing since microwave popcorn is here~!"

* * *

authors note::

un-beta`ed.

'cause microwave popcorn is cool &i enjoy watching it cook in the microwave. i know, the ending is rushed and the whole chapter is short, and there's too many breaks. the next chapter will be better, i promise.

uhmm. another oc fic, to add to the hundreds in this fandom c; if you want your oc in, **could you please add loadss of detail?** (and make sure they`re not sues..? lul, some of you guys might think i`m being hypocritic, but i swear, emerson isn`t a sue, i tested her on the litmus test &she gained 6-anti-sue lul.)

oh! and can someone please pm me explaining how american high schools work? i googled it, but ehh, none of the results really helped :/

so yep, i need an explanation of how U.S high schools work, or else Park County High will be like british secondary schools. complete with uniform &all.

uhmm. oc form;; leave either in a review, or pm, please c:

feel free to delete the notes between the (space-y things,, idk what these are called)

on the outside;;-

name;

nickname;

gender;

skin;

hair;

eyes;

height; (just tall, medium, short~)

weight; (i`m assuming everyone`s skinny? lol)

in my head;;-

biography;

(life up to when your oc got to south park, e.g; mary sue lived in canada and her parents were very rich and she was very beautiful and then they moved to south park for no reason :/ err, something like that.)

personality;

flaws; (please, no one say `clumsy` pffft. bellaswan.)

growth; (how does your character grow? does s/he mature from being a childish person? etc..)

quirks;

hobbies;

3 likes;

3 dislikes;

love interest; (& state why. saying "cuz they're hott" or "cuz s/he's my favourite character" won't get you in. erm, kenny won`t have a pairing, cause he`s pretty much a flirt to everyone )

other;;-

do you think your oc will be friends/enemies with emerson?

do you have a good, high quality picture of your oc? (so i have a better idea as to what s/he looks like?)

will you review? (lol jk.)

((umm. if i have a problem with your oc, they won't be in the story, reasons will prolly be that they're sues or they're just not detailed enough. but don't worry! i've seen most of the oc's in this fandom, and most of them seem fine.))


End file.
